Love Potion 101
by kaido magoo
Summary: Ruka Nogi is deeply inlove with Mikan Sakura and he wants her to fall in love with him too. But the love potions he makes don't work. Hotaru decided to help him out for a price. Will Ruka succeed this time? Or will it backfire on him again?
1. Chapter 1

_Message: Hey guys, sorry about my previous story "One More Day". I deleted it from my account because I forgot what was supposed to happen in the story. I have been so busy with school and my thesis that I forgot to update it. I am truly sorry especially to those who were waiting for an update. I hope that you will like my new story._

_Note: In this story, they don't have any alices but their personalities and characteristics are pretty much the same._

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Gakuen Alice and any of the characters mentioned in the story.

--

**Chapter 1:**

**I Want Her to Fall In Love With Me**

_1 pinch of rosemary_

_2 teaspoons of black tea_

_3 pinches thyme_

_3 pinches nutmeg_

_3 fresh mint leaves_

_6 fresh rose petals_

_6 lemon leaves_

_3 cups pure spring water_

_Sugar_

_Honey_

Ruka Nogi looked out his dorm room window one Friday night. He smiled quietly as he saw that there's a waxing moon softly hiding behind a strip of white cumulus cloud. He put down the book he was reading on his bed and went to his cupboard. He took out a small white bag and held it securely. He has spent almost two months gathering these materials, he was not about to lose not even a grain of sugar. Everything was ready. He has to make sure everything will go perfectly.

"I will make her fall in love with me." Ruka whispered to himself as he put down the bad on a low wooden table. He took the contents of the bag one by one. He got the book from his bed and read the ingredients again, making sure that he has all that was needed.

Very carefully, he placed all the ingredients; rosemary, black tea, thyme, nutmeg, fresh mint leaves, rose petals, and lemon leaves; inside an earthenware. He read aloud the next instruction written on the book.

"Boil three cups of pure spring water and add to the mixture" he said. "It's a good thing I already heated the kettle."

He measured precisely three cups of spring water and poured it onto the kettle. He turned on the stove and tapped his foot against the floor as he waited. For some reason, for him, it seems like an eternity as he waited for the water to boil. After a few moments, he heard the kettle whistle. He quickly turned off the stove and took the hot water poured it onto his mixture of herbs.

"Let's see..." Ruka said as he took his book once more. "Add sugar and honey to sweeten."

Ruka looked at the sugar and honey resting on his wooden table with curiosity.

"Hmmmm... it doesn't say here how much." Ruka said as he read the next instruction once more. "Well then, I guess, it doesn't matter."

He scooped a spoonful of sugar and honey and added it to his concoction. He mixed it until all the ingredients blended perfectly with one another. A sweet aroma arose from his potion. He smiled to himself as he held it tightly in his hands. He looked at his book once again.

"Now.. just the spell." He whispered.

"_By Light of Moon Waxing, I brew this tea to make Mikan Sakura Desire me."_

He drink some of the tea and continued, "_Goddess of Love, Hear now my plea, Let Mikan Sakura Desire Me. So Mote it Be! So Mote it Be!"_

He repeated the incantation three times and when he was through reciting the spell, he placed the earthenware on the table. All that is left to do is to transfer its contents to a bottle and make the love of his life drink it. He took the funnel, held his breath and very careful pour the potion into a bottle. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even notice it when somebody entered his room.

"What are you doing?" the intruder said nonchalantly.

Ruka's heart jumped, he was surprised. As a result, he spilled the all remaining contents of the earthenware. Rage came over him as turned around.

"HOTARU!! Look what you made me do?!" Ruka shouted.

"Calm down, I only asked what you are doing. No need to get so worked up." Hotaru said as she scanned the place where Ruka was working with her velvet eyes.

"Tsk! Now look there's only about a half left! I can't wait another month for the moon to wax." Ruka said irritably. "This is all your fault!"

"Like I said, what did I do? I only asked what you were doing?" she said.

"You made me spill this --" Ruka stopped.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow and waited for Ruka to finish his sentence.

"Nevermind." Ruka said as he began wiping the spilled liquid with a white rug.

"Spilled what Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"I said it's nothing." Ruka said quietly.

Hotaru quickly grabbed the half-filled bottle and smelled its contents.

"H-Hey! Give that back!!" Ruka said as he tried to grab the bottle Hotaru was sniffing but Hotaru took out of his reach just in time.

"You're making sweet tea??" Hotaru asked.

"N-no... I mean yes!" Ruka said as he laughed nervously. "That's what I'm making. Sweet tea."

Hotaru looked at him once more and scanned his workplace once more. "You seem suspicious. I don't believe you. AHA!" She grabbed the book and read the page where it was open.

Ruka could feel his heart beating so fast. _I'm done for now. She'll tell Mikan for sure. She's her bestfriend. Of course she'll tell Mikan._ These thoughts raced across Ruka's mind. _Not only that... this girl... she loves blackmailing me! She's going to use this incident to blackmail me for sure. What should I do?_

Hotaru sighed and put the book back on the table. She took the bottle cap, sealed the bottle and handed it to Ruka. She then made her way back to the door.

"W-Wait a minute..." Ruka stammered. "That's it? You're not going to blackmail me or anything?"

"Why would I? That book is rubbish!" Hotaru said. "That tea won't make Mikan fall inlove with you. What you made is just sweet tea"

Ruka blushed as he heard words Mikan and love.

"How can you be so sure?" Ruka said.

"Just because." Hotaru said. "Anyways, I'm not going to stop you if you want her to drink that. She loves sweet tea. She'll probably be grateful to you. And by the way, everybody is waiting for you downstairs. The year-end party is about to start. That's what I came here to tell you."

"Okay. I'll just get ready and I'll go downstairs." Ruka said.

"Okay." Hotaru said as she exited the room.

"I know that this will work for sure!" Ruka said loudly as soon as Hotaru was out of the room.

"Yea, yea, whatever loverboy." He heard Hotaru answered from the hallway.

Ruka stared at the doorway for awhile. He held the bottle tightly as he took a deep breath.

"I know this will work this time. I know it will."

--

"Me next! Me next!!" Mikan Sakura exclaimed as soon as Sumire finished singing.

"No way! A catastrophe might happen if you sing next! And besides, you have no talent." Sumire said cooly.

"Hmmph! Just give me the mic!" Mikan said as she quickly grabbed the microphone from Sumire.

"H-Hey!" Sumire said.

Mikan Sakura ran towards the platform stage which their circle of friends made inside the lobby of the boys' dormitory. Christmas break started two weeks ago and a lot of students of Gakuen Alice went to respective homes for the holidays. However, there are those who chose to stay at the dormitories for their own reasons and Mikan's friends were among them. She was the one who suggested that they should celebrate the year's end with a party. They decided to hold the party at the boy's dormitory lobby since it's much more spacious and most of the materials were already there.

A lively music filled the room as Mikan began to dance to the rhythm. She had this wide grin plastered on her face that tells the audience that she really is enjoying herself as she sings. It didn't matter to her whether or not she hit the right notes. She didn't care if she was out of tune or not. She was having fun singing. She was in the middle of her song when she suddenly squeaked due to lack of breath from too much dancing.

"Oi! Polka dots! Get off the stage!" a boy with auburn eyes and black hair said.

Mikan stopped singing and stuck out her tongue at the boy. "You're just jealous Natsume because you can't sing! Beh!"

"Why you little—" Natsume began. "Oh well.. at least I know better than to make a complete fool out of myself."

Mikan just rolled her eyes and continued singing and dancing to the beat. She was swaying her hips to the beat and she was jumping around the stage.

"Oi!! I can see your underwear! You're wearing strawberry printed panties today aren't you?" Natsume said.

Mikan immediately stopped all her actions and held her skirt tightly. She dropped the microphone and quickly made her way to Natsume.

"Pervert!!" Mikan shouted. "You peeked!! You were waiting for me to jump so you can peek and see my underwear!!"

Natsume grunted, "Don't be stupid. You were the one who kept on jumping and swaying her hips. You want me to see your underwear. Just admit it!"

"Airhead!! You're just dirty old man!" Mikan argued. "That's right! You're a dirty old man who likes to peek at girls' underwear!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you keep on wearing those short skirts! And it's not my fault as well if you're too raucous for your own good." Natsume argued back. "And besides, why are you getting so worked up anyway, it's not like you have a great body to begin with. You think so highly of yourself."

"Why you &#, Natsume you are such a #G#&#!!" Mikan shouted in anger.

"#))& to you too! #&#!!" Natsume shouted back.

From afar, Ruka watched the two argue as he held his 'love potion' tightly. He stared at Mikan's flustered face for awhile and then at Natsume's face and then at Mikan again. He gave out a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Hotaru asked as she sat down next to him. "Isn't that what you do? Stop their arguments?"

"Well yea, but... you know what, before... I thought that it's not really a big deal if they fight or not. After all, they always fight, how can they like each other." Ruka said quietly. "But lately, I noticed that Natsume sometimes deliberately makes Mikan mad at him and whenever they are arguing, I can see that he's enjoying the attention Mikan is giving him. Maybe I was right."

"Right with what?" Hotaru asked.

"That Natsume likes Mikan."

"Is that so?" Hotaru said. She watched Mikan and Natsume continue on with their argument. "But isn't that good? At least you know for sure that Mikan hates him."

"I don't know... Fighting someone doesn't necessarily mean that you hate them. Romance novels always have characters who fight all the time and they end up together. I don't know." Ruka said. "When I asked Mikan what she thinks about Natsume, she keeps saying negative things at first but she will always make up for it by saying that Natsume has his irreplaceable qualities that you really can hate."

Hotaru didn't say anything. She just continued listening to what was Ruka saying.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle it if Mikan and Natsume hook up together. If ever that happens, I think that I will go mad with jealousy." Ruka said. "So that's why... before Mikan realizes her feelings for Natsume, I'll make her fall in love with me instead."

"Isn't that a bit selfish?" Hotaru said.

"Yes."

"Then why are you going through with it?"

Ruka didn't say anything for a moment and stared at Mikan who was now chomping down a burger down Natsume's throat.

"Because this is the only thing that would make me happy." He whispered.

Hotaru sighed as she stood up.

"Well... Goodluck with that." Hotaru said and then walk away.

Ruka watched Hotaru made her way towards the food table. _I really don't get that girl. She always has this expressionless face and acts like she doesn't care about other people but when it comes to Mikan, she really is concerned. I better hurry up and execute my plan before she tells Mikan._

--

"Wow!! Did you cook all this Anna?" Mikan asked happily.

Anna nodded shyly and said, "Please, go ahead. Help yourself."

"Hahaha! Okay I won't hold back!!" Mikan said as she filled her plate with all sort of foods on the table.

Mikan and all her friends are now gathered at the dining table to eat their midnight snack. Anna, being the great cook that she is, prepared all the food; the rice cakes, the chocolate pudding, the chicken Gordon Blue, the Steak, the Ceasar Salad and many more.

"Twis is dewisious." Mikan said mouthful.

"Don't eat with your mouth open idiot!" Natsume commented. "It's very unlady-like"

"Vat do you care?!" Mikan said and gulped down all the food in her mouth. "You're not the boss of me!"

_Natsume does like her.. He never comments other girls like Mikan. _Ruka said to himself as he once again watch Natsume and Mikan argue. _I have to do something before it's too late._

Mikan put another spoonful of chocolate pudding in her mouth and munch on a rice cake.

"Oi! Eat slowly stupid! You're going to choke." Natsume said.

And like a prediction, Mikan began coughing loudly as soon as finished her sentence. She slapped her chest several times to make the food flow down her throat. Her face was turning blue as she was having a hard time breathing. She fell off from her chair as she coughed hard.

"She needs some water." Anna said.

"I'll go get some." Yuu said.

_Now's my chance. _Ruka ran towards Mikan and handed her the bottle she was holding. "Here, drink this. It will force the food down your throat."

Mikan nodded. She took the bottle and drank all of its contents.

"Are you okay now?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan flashed a big smile and said. "Yup!! And it's all thanks to Ruka."

Ruka's heart skipped a beat. _Did it work? Did she fall in love with me already?_

"I told you to eat slowly stupid." Natsume said as he helped her stood up.

Mikan just pouted and didn't say anything.

"You had enough food for tonight. Go get some rest." Natsume said.

"But—"Mikan began.

"Just do what I said stupid!" Natsume said.

Mikan just pouted again and stuck her tongue out to Natsume. She then skipped joyfully towards her things and left as her friends went back to finishing their dinners.

"It didn't work did it?" Hotaru whispered.

"I don't get it. Maybe it needs to be digested first." Ruka whispered back.

"Maybe..." Hotaru said.

"I'll go check up on her later." Ruka said.

Hotaru took an enourmous bite from the chicken leg she was holding and didn't say anything more.

--

Ruka took a deep breath as he entered the girls' dormitory. The lobby was empty. It really can't be helped since a lot of students went home and the ones who didn't were still at the party. Ruka kept on walking until he reached the staircase at the end of the hallway. He looked up. The place beyond the stairway seemed dark and quiet. He felt a hint of fear but he just shrugged it off. He climbed the stairs.

"Let's see. If I remember correctly, her room was 314." He said to himself.

With every step, a part of the flight of stairs creaked. He didn't mind. He was now too engrossed talking to himself.

_I wonder if that potion really worked... It's kind of hard to tell. She seemed so happy that I helped her out earlier during that incident but then, that's just like her. But when you're in love with someone, that doesn't really mean that your whole attitude will change immediately; Of course it's important to be yourself especially with the one you love. _Ruka argued with himself. _It could still be possible that she's already in love with me. But when Natsume went to her, she was her 'irritated but trying to be cute' mode. Does that mean my potion didn't work? But it couldn't be... I followed the instruction perfectly... except for the last part. Maybe that's it, she only drank half of what she was supposed to drink.. but the book didn't say that she should finish it all... This is so confusing._

Ruka went on arguing with himself until he reached Mikan's room. He was about to enter when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside the room to see whose inside. To his surprise, he saw Natsume leaning against Mikan's closet, his arms crossed in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" Natsume suddenly said.

"I feel fine" Mikan answered quickly.

Silence.

Ruka could feel the heavy air from where he was standing. He was tense, like Mikan and Natsume. The atmosphere was giving him and awkward feeling. For some reason, he felt like something is about to happen. He kept his suspicions in his head and he continued to eavesdrop on Mikan's and Natsume's conversation.

"W-What are you doing here anyway?" Mikan said. "Did you come here to pick a fight?"

"Relax strawberries, I just came here to see if you're okay." Natsume grunted. "But judging from the way you're behaving, I think that's enough evidence to conclude you're fine now. Well then, I'll be going now."

Natsume was already walking towards the door when Mikan suddenly jumped out of her bed and grabbed Natsume's arm.

"W-Wait!!" she stammered.

Natsume stopped and faced her. "Yea?"

"Ah.." Mikan said as she let go of Natsume's arm. "Nothing. Goodnight."

Natsume stared at her for awhile. He took a step forward and suddenly pulled her to an embrace.

Ruka burned with jealousy as he saw Mikan's face go red.

"Na- Natsume.. What do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked shyly.

"What do you think idiot?" Natsume said with a hint of irritation.

Mikan didn't answer. She raised her arms and embraced Natsume back.

Ruka looked away. The sight was too painful for him to bear, his best friend is in love with the girl he is madly in love with. And right now, he has just confirmed it that the girl of his dreams has feelings for his best friend as well.

Ruka chucked quietly, "So... where does this leave me?..."

Ruka heard Natsume cleared his throat.

"I'd better go." He heard Natsume said.

"Okay." Mikan whispered.

Ruka looked at them once more. To add more to his heart ache, he glanced at them just in time to see Mikan giving Natsume a kiss on the check. Natsume smiled at Mikan and embraced her once more.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Natsume said as soon as he reached the doorway.

Mikan nodded joyfully. "Yea, See you!

--

Ruka stared at the teal blue water in the pool. He was too depressed to cry. For him, it seemed as though the water in the pool were his tears, clashing with one another in forms of powerful waves.

"Here." Hotaru said as she handed him a bottle of beer.

"Thanks." Ruka said quietly.

"You know, it was bound to happen sooner or later. It is quite obvious that they like each other." Hotaru said.

"Yes I know that, but I don't know..." Ruka said. "I guess I love her too much to give her up to anyone"

"That's selfishness not love."

"I know, I know, but I have never felt these intense feelings for anyone before. I want it to be reciprocated. I don't want to be left behind. But now, after seeing the two of them show their affection for one another, I kind of feel left out. I feel like I've been betrayed; like I have no more room in their hearts; like a third wheel."

Hotaru just kept on listening and didn't say anything.

"Thinking about having no more space in that crowded area makes it hurt even more. I should have listen to you when you told me the first time that stupid potion wouldn't work."

"It's a tea."

"Yes, that's exactly what I made. Tea!" Ruka said with teary eyes. "I shouldn't have believe what that stupid book said. I should have learned my lesson when my first potion didn't work the first time. Darn it I'm so frustrated and angry with myself."

"You don't deserve to punish yourself like that. It is true that you are stupid for believing rubbish superstition that is somehow related to witchcraft or any cult for that matter" Hotaru said. "But that doesn't still change how strongly you feel for her. It's not your fault for being a hopeless romantic. True that you're kind of being selfish right now and looking extremely pathetic crying to me like this, but you also have think, there are some who kill or steal or do illegal things because they are driven with jealousy and the vanity of love. It's okay. You've committed a mistake. What's the big deal?"

"I don't know..." Ruka said. "Before I said to myself, it would be great if Mikan falls in love with me for just a couple of months. Just a couple of months and that would be enough. I would be the happiest man in the world."

"Just a couple of months?"

"Yea, why?"

Hotaru didn't answer.

"Hey, why?"

"If it's a short term love potion I think I can help you with that."

"How?"

"Well, you see, I'm currently researching enzymes which can affect the functionality of a person's hypothalamus."

"Hypo what?"

"Didn't you know? That's the organ in your brain that controls your emotions. There are certain enzymes that can affect it once ingested. However, the effects are just short term. When I tried it on a rabbit, it lasted for 7 weeks. But since you're human, I think it would last longer."

"So what are you saying?"

"You're going to make me a love potion which is scientifically prepared?"

"Yes."

"Oh Hotaru! You're the greatest! Thank you!!" Ruka exclaimed in excitement. He was about to hug her when she suddenly stand up causing Ruka to fall into the pool.

"I didn't say that I'll give it to you for free."

"Darn it, I knew there's a catch to all of this." Ruka said. "Okay, name your price."

"250, 000 yen." Hotaru said cooly.

"What the-? That's extursion!" Ruka said.

"Agree to my price or I tell Mikan what you kept trying to do to her."

"Alright alright! I get it." Ruka said as he swam to the pool. "But if the potion doesn't work, you'll return the money to me."

"Only half of it." Hotaru answered.

"Half?! What the -?"

"Technically, to find out whether or not my mixture worked, Mikan has to drink it. The materials for that drink cause more that 100,000 yen. Don't you see that I'm also sacrificing my profit here."

Ruka scratched her forehead for awhile and then sighed.

"All right. It's a deal." Ruka said as he extended his arm towards Hotaru.

Hotaru took his hand and shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you."

--

There ya go! The first chapter of Love Potion Number 8. I promise that I will update as soon as I have the time and as soon as I come up with good ideas for the story.

Hope you like it. -

kaidochan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Gakuen Alice or anything related to it.

**Note from the Author:** Okay, it's been a year, since I've last updated this story. I was reading it awhile ago and got some fancy ideas on what should happen next. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2:**

**Diet Coca Cola Can Make Her Fall for Me**

Ruka paced back and forth inside his room. He kept glancing at his wrist watch.

"Darn it all! How much longer is it going to take?" he said impatiently as he reached for his mobile phone in his pocket. He quickly hit speed dial number 1 and tapped his foot as he waited for his call to connect.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Ruka cursed as he hung up and pressed the speed dial button again.

"Okay, calm down." he whispered to himself. "Patience is a virtue."

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Pick up damn it!" Ruka cursed once again.

"Geez, that wasn't much of a greeting." the person from the line said.

"Sorry. I was just..." Ruka began. "Getting impatient."

"Uh-huh. I can see that. Anyway, what do you want? You've been calling me nonstop since this morning. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"Hotaru, you know what I want. Is it ready yet? Today's the last day of school. Tomorrow, almost everyone will back home to spend the summer vacation with their families, including Mikan. Tonight's probably the last chance I have. Is it ready yet?"

"Hmmmm...."

"What 'hmmmm'?"

"What if I told you it's not ready yet?

"Oh come on, you've been working on that potion since Christmas Break. Four months have passed. Four. How is it possible that it's not ready yet?"

"I don't recall you giving me a deadline to finish the potion."

"But I've already paid half of it."

"Which I can easily give back to you. If you continue being this way, I won't go through with this deal." Hotaru said.

Ruka went silent for awhile.

"Well?" Hotaru said.

"Okay I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish and impatient again." Ruka sighed. "Just... take your time. There's always next year."

"Oh don't sound so pathetic. It does not suit you." Hotaru said coldly. "Come over to my lab right now, I'm just putting the potion into the bottles."

"You mean it's done?"

"Yes."

"Great! I'm on my way."

"Okay, but I have to warn you that ---"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me about it later." Ruka said as he hung up the phone.

He quickly grabbed his black jacket and headed straight to the door.

Hotaru had just finished transferring the potion to bottles when Ruka burst into the room out of breath. Hotaru glanced at her wrist watch and sighed.

"Wh – What?" Ruka asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Amazing. You got here under 10 minutes. You must have set a new world record." Hotaru said coldly.

"You can't blame me, I was excited. Is that it?" Ruka said as he pointed to the small coke bottles in front of Hotaru.

"Yes." she answered.

"Hmmm.. are you sure those are love potions? How come they look like coke to me?" he asked as he approached Hotaru and examined one of the bottles.

"They are coke dummy!" Hotaru said. "I mixed the love potion with the coke so that it wouldn't taste weird and it wouldn't look like you're up to no good. And besides... I heard that Anna will be serving coke in her farewell party later."

"Oh okay. But how come there are six bottles?" Ruka asked.

"I made just enough love potions to make three dosages. Just in case you mess things up like the last time." Hotaru said as she started cleaning up and packing her laboratory equipment away.

"Uh-huh and the other three?" Ruka asked as he got the funnel and test tubes and walked towards the sink.

"The other three are antidotes. Given the time I have, I was not able to properly test the potions. I have no clue whatsoever of the side effects the potion could have on a person." said Hotaru as she quietly cleaned her tools in the sink. "And since you are going to use this on my best friend, I have to make sure that if ever anything doesn't go well, we could always reverse it back."

"You really thought of everything huh?" Ruka said.

Hotaru didn't answer. Ruka found himself staring at Hotaru's back as she continued cleaning her tools.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruka asked and wished he didn't when Hotaru just gave him the cold shoulder.

Ruka just cleared his throat and quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"So, how long will this potion's effects last before they start to wear off?" Ruka asked nervously.

"About seven weeks... three months maximum." Hotaru said.

"Okay. That's enough time. Do you think it's possible that even after the effects wear off she might still fall in love with me." Ruka asked.

Ruka watched as Hotaru frowned and examined a test tube with some grime near the mouth. She scrubbed it with the test tube cleaner so hard that Ruka thought the test tube was going to break.

"Anything is possible." Hotaru said once she got the grime out.

"Oh, that's great to hear." Ruka said. "How will I know which ones are the potion and which are the antidotes?"

Hotaru finished cleaning the last of her tools and delicately placed it on counter before answering. "The bottles have a tiny sticker at the bottom. The one with the red stickers are the potions and the ones with blue stickers are the antidotes."

Ruka picked up a piece and raised it so he could look at the bottom of the bottle. True enough, there was a red sticker with Hotaru's caricature face printed on it. Ruka had to smile when he saw the sticker.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked as she took her place beside Ruka.

"Nothing." answered Ruka.

Hotaru just raised an eyebrow as a reply.

"Okay, okay. It's just that I can't seem get over your label stickers. You really are full of surprises."

Hotaru didn't answer. She just kept looking at him with a blank expression.

"See! You are so serious the way you are looking at me right now, and yet when it comes to the things you invent, you show another side of yourself."

Hotaru looked away and cleared her throat.

"I didn't ask you to make an assessment of my character animal boy." Hotaru said coldly.

"Sorry. I just got carried away." Ruka said quietly.

Nobody talked for awhile. Ruka could feel the heavy and tense atmosphere building up. He was about to say something when Hotaru suddenly asked him, "What about Natsume?"

"What about him?" Ruka asked.

"Isn't he your best friend? Are you willing to hurt him just so you can have a taste of your unfulfilled fantasy with Mikan?"

"I can't help it. I know that this is wrong and I know that I am betraying his trust by doing this, but I just want to experience what he is experiencing right now. I know that there's a small chance that Mikan will fall in love with me after the Love Potion wears off and if she doesn't, I will willingly give her back to Natsume if that will make her happy." Ruka said.

"But?" Hotaru said urging him to continue.

"But I just want some experience it for once. Mikan's love. Even if it's not real. I just want to know what it feels like. Seven weeks, heck even one week is enough. Just let me experience it." Ruka said.

"You do know that you're just going to cause yourself heartbreak and grief right?"

"Yes, probably."

"You're crazy for even thinking about it."

"Yeah, I know I am."

"I'm even more crazy for helping you with this." Hotaru said she started putting all the antidotes inside a small cooler.

"Yes well, people do crazy things when they are inlove." Ruka said as he handed Hotaru another coca cola bottle.

Hotaru stared at the bottle for awhile.

"Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru looked up at him. He was surprised to see that her eyes weren't as cold as they were used to. Her eyes wavered and Ruka saw pain in her eyes which he had never seen before. Ruka put the bottle down on the table and reached for her cheek

"Hotaru, are you okay?" he asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.

Hotaru stiffened as soon as Ruka's fingertips touched her cheek. She took a step back and turned away.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit too tired I guess." she said as she reached for the bottle Ruka was handing to her earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruka said.

"I'm fine." Hotaru said as she put another bottle inside the cooler.

"Maybe you should just rest tonight and not go to the farewell party." Ruka suggested.

"Yes. I will do that." Hotaru said coldly, her face expressionless as always.

Ruka studied Hotaru's face for before answering. "Okay."

"Here." Hotaru said as she handed Ruka a Coke Bottle with a red sticker at the bottom. "I'll give you one first. Try not to mess up because we only have three and I plan to sell the other two to companies. I know that there are a lot who would be willing to pay such an amount. Speaking of which, give me the other half of my payment please."

Ruka got his wallet from his pocket, got a handful of bills and gave it to Hotaru. Who in turn, started to count the money upon receiving it.

"I better get going." Ruka said. "The party starts in one hour. I still have to get ready."

Hotary watch as Ruka made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to go out, she spoke.

"It's for the money." she said quietly.

"Huh?" Ruka asked astonoished.

" I did it for the money." Hotaru said her eyes full of warmth again.

"I knew that." Ruka smiled and went out of the door.

Okay, so nothing happened much but I was hoping to let the readers know that there's something between Hotaru and Ruka in this chapter. I'll make the next chapter better.

Spoiler for the next chapter: Something will definitely go wrong! HAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Okay, again, it's been another year since I last updated this story. Since it's summer and I'm currently unemployed (I resigned), I have time to continue this story. I'm hoping to finish the story over the summer. (crosses the fingers) Anyway, have fun reading! I'm looking forward to your reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3:**

**GULP! MY PLAN BACKFIRED!**

_Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

_This is thy sheath;_

_There rust, and let me die._

Hotaru's right eyebrow twitched a bit as she read the last line. _There rust and let me die._ Hotaru read the last line again and frowned.

"What kind of book is this?" Hotaru muttered as she flipped the pages of the book she was reading until she reached the last page. Her brow furrowed even deeper as she read the last stanza.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;_

_The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head;_

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; _

_Some shall be pardon'd, and some shall be punished;_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

Hotaru stood up, closed the book and sighed.

"This is it? This is what people called the greatest love story of all time? This isn't love, this just about two people with a hormonal imbalance and high levels of libido thus making them lust for each other like rabbits." Hotaru muttered to herself as she paced back and forth as she waved the book in the air. "And what is with this Romeo? He did not even check the pulse! How could he conclude Juliet's dead? He doesn't even have training in first aid. Stupid fools!"

Hotaru had just decided to throw the book away when a knock on the door came.

Hotaru didn't say anything and just stared. The door opened slightly and Mikan's head poked in.

"Hey!" Mikan said cheerfully. "You're not at the party. They're playing games while some are doing some karaoke. Come on! Let's go! It will be fun!"

"No." Hotaru said as she sat down on her bed and pretended to read again.

"Oh don't be like that! Such a kill joy!" Mikan said as she made her way towards Hotaru. She grabbed Hotaru's arm and yanked her up to her feet.

"No." Hotaru said as she tried to pull away from Mikan.

"Don't be silly Hotaru! Come on! Everybody's waiting for you! Especially Ruka, he's been anxious all night long I think he's waiting for y—"

"I said NO!" Hotaru said as she finally freed her hand from Mikan's grip. Both of them stumbled. Mikan fell on the floor while Hotaru fell on her bed.

"Ouch!" Mikan said as she rubbed her bottom. "What's the big deal Hota—"

Mikan stopped. Hotaru was breathing hard and was trying her best to stop herself from shaking.

"Hotaru, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Hotaru said as she lied down and snuggled under the covers. "I'm just feeling a bit tired. Tell the others I can't go to the party. I don't want to witness something that I will just regret."

"Okay. I quite didn't understand the last part but okay. I'll tell the others"

"Thank you."

"Just what were you doing that made you so tired anyway?" Mikan asked.

There was a long pause.

"Research." Hotaru answered quietly.

"Oh, well. Did you find out anything that helped?"

"No. It's rubbish."

"Oh, well too bad. Get plenty of rest. I'll just tell the others you're not feeling well."

Hotaru heard the door closed. She listened intently as the sound of Mikan's footsteps faded. She sat up and got the book from the floor. It fell while she and Mikan were struggling earlier. She studied the book closely. Romeo reminded her of Ruka, blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked at Juliet and sighed. The Juliet in the cover had auburn hair and velvet eyes like her.

"Yeah right. As if I could be this dumb." Hotaru said.

She threw the book straight into the trash can and went back to bed. She curled up and closed her eyes hoping that sleep will come to her soon.

"He better get this right this time." Hotaru whispered as she woved the blankets more tightly around her.

Ruka took another sip of his juice. Above the rim of his glass he could see Mikan from across the room talking joyfully with Anna. From the corner of the room, he spied Natsume. He looked as if he doesn't care but every now and again, Ruka observed him to be glancing towards Mikan's direction.

Ruka took another sip and sighed. He slumped his head back at the cough and took a deep breath. _It's now or never. After tonight, she leaves for home. _

_But wait a minute... _Ruka frowned as a though occurred to him. _If she is going to leave tomorrow, letting her drink the potion tonight would be a waste. I mean... she's going to fall in love with me and then what? She leaves? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose? _

Ruka sat up straight. Her brow furrowed even deeper. He has never felt more confused his entire life. He looked around and scanned the room for Hotaru. _Where is she? She would know what to do. _

"You look scary." a voice said.

Ruka snapped out of his conversation with himself and found Yuu looking at him.

"Huh?" said Ruka.

"I said, you look scary. You're scowling so hard you look like you're about to kill someone." Yuu said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I was just... thinking about something." Ruka answered. "I was thinking so hard about it I got confused."

Yuu laughed. "That's so like you. Maybe you shouldn't think about whatever you're thinking about and have fun."

"Right. Anyway, have you seen Hotaru? I need to ask her opinion about something." Ruka asked.

"Hmm.. I think Mikan mentioned that Hotaru wasn't feeling well. She decided to rest for tonight." Hotaru said.

Ruka snorted.

"What so funny?"

"It's hard to imagine the ice queen getting sick?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Ruka?" Yuu asked confused.

"Nothing." Ruka said as he imagined Hotaru lying on the bed of ice with a thermometer that froze up. Somehow, the image lighten up his mood.

"Okay,.." Yuu said. "So, are you staying in the dorms for the summer?"

"Yeah. My folks are going to this cruise for their anniversary. I figured going home when there's nobody there won't make a difference. I'll just stay here and maybe do some advance studying."

"Oh. I think there are also a few people who would stay. I think Natsume and Hotaru are staying also. Hotaru said she got this big research she has to finish. Since all the tools are here, she figured it's more economical and practical for her to stay here."

Before Ruka can answer, a large gong sounded.

"It's time to eat guys!" Anna said.

"I think Anna made some yummy food, let's go." Yuu said as he stood up.

"You go on ahead. I need to do something first."

Ruka waited as most of the people made their way into the dining hall. When he was satisfied that nobody would disturb him, he took the potion bottle out of his bag.

_Okay. Tonight. I will give her the potion tonight. I don't care if she's going home or not. Who knows if I get another chance like this. And if this potion works, I might convince her to stay. Yes, that's right. If she falls in love with me, she might choose to stay instead of going home. _

_Right._ Ruka said as he finally convinced himself what to do. Just as he was about to go to the dining room, he felt a tingling sensation.

_Crap. Drinking all that juice made me want to pee. Oh well, delaying what I'm about to do won't hurt._

Ruka placed the potion bottle on the table and made his way towards the bathroom.

Just as Ruka closed the door of the bathroom, Anna stepped inside the living room.

"Ruka?" Anna called. "Hmm.. that's weird. I thought for sure he's here. Tsk! Dinner's starting and he's nowhere to be found."

"Oh well, his loss." Anna sighed.

Just as Anna was about to leave the room, she spotted the bottle of coke on the table.

"Oh! I must have missed one." she said as she picked up the bottle and left for the dining room.

"Okay! Let's get this over with!" Ruka said as he entered the living room.

His trip to the bathroom had lighten up his mood and made his conviction cleared.

He stopped in front of the table and stared. Something was amiss.

"What the -!" he exclaimed as he realized that the table top was clear. "The bottle is missing!"

He quickly got on his knees and checked under the couch and under the table.

"Oh man! Where is it?" Ruka said.

He grabbed his bag and spilled the contents on the floor. The bottle wasn't there.

"Crap! Could it be?" His heard snapped towards the direction of the dining hall. He could the sound of laughter and chatter. "Dammit!"

Ruka quickly put everything back to his bag, tossed his bag on the couch and made his way to the dining hall.

"There you are!" Mikan exclaimed as he entered the dining hall. "You're late! Food's halfway gone!"

Ruka paled as he saw that almost everybody sitting at the table has a bottle of coke in front of them.

"No.. Where did you get those?" Ruka pointed, his hands shaking.

"Get what?" Mikan asked.

"Th – Those!" Ruka stammered. "The so – sodas.."

"Oh! The cokes? Anna gave them to us when she served us dinner." Mikan answered.

Ruka felt sick. He looked at the bottles. It seems that almost everyone took a sip already.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! This isn't good!_

Ruka then looked at the people around the table and stared at them one by one. He saw Kokoro Yome was staring back at him with a questioning look.

_Shit! What if a boy drank the potion?_ Ruka shuddered as an image of him and Kokoro Yome holding hands entered his mind. _What to do? What to do? Oh yeah! The red sticker!_

Ruka quickly made his way towards the table and grabbed the first bottle he could get his hands to. He checked the bottom of the bottle and held his breath. Empty. He gave a sigh of relief.

"What's the big deal Ruka?" Natsume asked. "What are you doing with my drink?"

"Uh.. Nothing." he quickly put the bottle back to its place and moved on to the next one. The people sitting around the table looked at each other and asked each other curiously what Ruka was doing. Others just shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

One by one, Ruka checked the bottoms of the bottles. Every time he would pick up a bottle, he would hold his breath and every time he saw that the bottom of the bottle was clear of any sign of a sticker, he would give a sigh of relief. Finally, he reached Mikan's seat.

He could feel his heart pounding and blood pumping to his ears. He could feel his hands shaking again. _What's this? I can't move. I'm anxious to see what I will find. I.. Ah crap! Come on! You can do this! Isn't this what you have been planning for months now? Go! Just lift the bottle and look! If there's a red sticker! Great! If there's none, then you just have to look for the right one and make her drink it. Right. Here goes nothing..._

Ruka reached for the bottle. But before he could grab it, Mikan got it and drank the remaining contents. Ruka held his breath as he scanned the bottom of the bottle.

Nothing.

Ruka felt like even more sick. _Calm down. It's okay. It just means that the real bottle is somewhere here. _He glanced at the remaining bottles. 3 bottles left. He then glanced at the owners of the bottles. Yuu, Kokoro Yome and Sumire. Ruka could feel anxiousness filling his nerves again. _This is not good. I don't want any of these three to fall in love with me._

Ruka took another deep breath as he got Yuu's bottle and slowly lifted it. He checked the bottom of the bottle. Nothing.

He moved on and got Kokoro Yome's bottle. He shuddered as he saw Kokoro Yome smiled at him. _Calm down. Calm down_.

Nothing.

Ruka felt his heart hammered against his chest. He had checked every bottle on the table and had found nothing. There's only one bottle left. And that bottle belonged to Sumire. He winced as he saw that the bottle's contents is almost empty.

"What's the matter twerp?" Sumire said. "You checked everyone's bottle but mine. What is this?"

"Right. Sorry. Excuse me." he reached for the bottle and held his breath. _Be empty, be empty, be empty. I really don't want to deal with Sumire._

Ruka gulped. He slowly scanned the bottom of the bottle.

Nothing.

Ruka felt relief overwhelm him. He smiled as at everyone.

"Sorry guys. I guess I got something mixed up." he said cheerfully as he sat down on an empty seat.

Anna placed a clean plate and clean utensils in front of him. She also put a bottle of coke in front of him. The murmur and noise of people talking once again filled the room

_Wait a minute. Something's not right. If the bottle isn't here, then... "_WHERE IS IT?" Ruka said as he suddenly stood up.

The room went silent. Ruka found all the people looking at him.

"Where's what Ruka?" Mikan asked politely.

"The bottle." Ruka said. "The bottle I left in the living room.

"Oh! Was that yours? I thought it was part of the drinks for the party." Anna said. "It was warm when I found it so I put in the fridge."

"Is it still there? Did anybody drink it?" Ruka asked nervously.

"No. I placed everyone's drinks on the table before dinner started. It's still there." Anna answered.

"Oh. Okay. That's good." Ruka sat down and gave a sigh of relief.

"Now that's settled. Can we go back to eating now?" Natsume said cooly.

"Ah yes. Sorry." Ruka said quietly.

"That's mean Natsume!" Mikan cried. "Can't you see Ruka has been worried all over?"

"Yeah yeah, eat your food idiot."

"What did you just call me?" Mikan shouted.

"Before, it was just an idiot. Now it's an idiot that's deaf."

"Why you—"

"Guys, please eat your food. We wouldn't want to start on an argument the night before we say good bye for summer break." Yuu cut in.

"Yes that's right. Eat your food idiot." Natsume said.

Mikan glared at Natsume then stick her tongue out to him. Natsume just grinned and went back to eating his food.

Meanwhile, Ruka just watched from his seat as Mikan tried to ignored Natsume while throwing short glances at him. Ruka looked away and sighed. He got the coke bottle in front of him, opened it, drank one – fourth of its contents and began eating.

_Tonight. I have to do it tonight. _

Over half an hour have passed since dinner ended. The students were all gathered at the living room again. Some were engaged in a conversation while others exchanged farewell gifts. Most of them exchanged contact numbers with each other so they can stay in touch over the break.

Ruka felt sick again. It's not the kind of feeling he experienced earlier when he was in the dining room. He genuinely felt sick. His stomach was aching and he was a bit dizzy. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room. But he has made up his mind. He will do what he came here to do. He spied Mikan from across the room. She laughing at a joke by Kokoro Yome. He sipped some coke. He wasn't able to finish his drink from dinner. He stood up as he gripped his bottle of coke tightly.

_Okay. Anna said that the bottle is still in the fridge. It should still be there._

Ruka went to the kitchen and spotted the ref. He opened the fridge and spotted a bottle of coke.

_Oh well. It's the only one. This must be it._

He grabbed the bottle and made his way back to Mikan.

"Hey!" Ruka said.

"Hey Ruka!" Mikan smiled brightly at him.

"Uhm.. here. I got you something to drink. You look thirsty." Ruka said.

"Oh thank you! I was just about to get one." Mikan said as she tried to open the bottle.

"Give it here." Ruka said as he opened Mikan's drink.

"Thanks!" Mikan said. "You're so thoughtful.

Mikan dipped the bottle and drank about half of the coke. Ruka was so anxious that he didn't notice that Mikan's bottle didn't have a sticker either.

"Do you feel any different?" Ruka asked.

"Uh.. No. Should I feel different?" Mikan asked.

"Uhm.. No. Sorry." Ruka said. "I guess I got confused again."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale. Maybe you should sit down first." Yuu said.

The pain in Ruka's stomach shot back. "You're right. I think I should sit down first."

Yuu helped Ruka as he made his way back to the couch. Anna moved aside and made room for him.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. My stomach just hurts a little." Ruka answered as he rest his head back.

"Oh. I have some medicine here." Anna said as she rummaged the contents of her bag. A few seconds later, Anna produced a pill and gave it to Ruka.

"I still have to get water. Oh! Perfect! You still have some coke. Drink that instead." Anna said.

"Okay."

Ruka did as he was told and finished his coke. He felt more dizzy than ever. He closed his eyes and tried to breath evenly.

"Oh look! I found something under your bottle." Anna said.

"What is it?" Ruka asked, eyes still closed.

"I think it's some sort of sticker." Anna said. "Oh how cute! Hotaru's face is on it!"

Ruka eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. "What did you say?"

"I found a sticker of Hotaru stuck under your bottle." Anna said. "Look."

Ruka stared. True enough, there sticking to Anna's finger was a red sticker with Hotaru's caricature drawn on it.

"Oh no..." Ruka managed to say.

He tried to reach for the bottle but just as his fingers touched the bottle, his vision began to dim and the pain in his stomach intensified. And then.. every thing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:** Okay… So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please give me reviews and comments. They will be highly appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters mentioned I the story.

**Chapter 4:**

**OKAY SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON HERE**

Hotaru sat up as the first rays of sunlight entered her room. She wasn't able to sleep that well the night before. Aside from the fact that she just set up Ruka and Mikan together against her will, she can't shake the feeling that she forgot to tell Ruka something important.

_I wonder what it is I forgot to tell Ruka. I can't remember… something to do about the potion._

Hotaru got out of bed and began to pace back and forth.

_Hmmm…_ _What is it? What is it? Did I mention the side effects? _Hotaru stopped. _No.. Even I don't know the side effects since I didn't have the time to test it. _

Hotaru sighed. _Oh well, what the heck. I'll remember it eventually. _

Hotaru took a quick shower and dressed herself in a white dress. She stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at herself. She studied her reflection attentively. Her black hair was of medium length reaching just beneath her shoulders. Her hair was straight. She wasn't like the girls in her class who spends time styling or treating their hair. She wasn't also one of the fortunate ones who have some kind of in – born hair style like Mikan. Mikan's hair was wavy a bit curly at the end. Most boys in Hotaru's class find Mikan's hair quite cute. Ruka thinks Mikan's hair is cute. Her complexion was pale. She wasn't really white as a ghost but she was paler than most the girls of the class, paler than Mikan. Hotaru was tall and thin. She wasn't really a skeleton, but compared to Mikan who is cute and petite, Hotaru looked an amazon. The only thing that Hotaru liked about herself are her eyes. Her velvet eyes that sparkles so bright even when she doesn't want them to. As Hotaru studied herself in the mirror, only one word came to her mind to describe herself.

_ Plain. _

"Oh well, this is as good as it's going to get." Hotaru sighed. She picked up the book she threw in the trash can before and put it inside her bag. _I forgot that this belongs to the library. I have to return this later._

Hotaru felt her stomach grumble. _Right. Breakfast first._

Hotaru made sure that everything is neat before leaving her room. She made her way down to the common hall. She was still on the stairs before the ground floor when she noticed the paper and packets scattered on the steps.

_Those guys. I can see they partied all night. They didn't even bother to clean up._ _When I get my hands on those little runts…_

Hotaru tried to ignore the trash on her way down but she couldn't help herself. She quickly looked for the broom and began and cleaning.

_Why party if you can't clean up your mess? Yes, sure we do have a janitor who cleans for us but that isn't an excuse to just leave the mess behind for everyone to see! And another thing, this is the lobby! What if the teachers get here? It would be really troublesome for us they find this place like a pigsty._

Hotaru swept the floor. Once she was satisfied that the lobby was clean, she made her way to the living room. The room wasn't all that different from the previous room. Perhaps, it was even messier than the lobby. Bottles, packets and chips were scattered all over the floor. Just as Hotaru was about to pick up a bottle, she noticed a person sitting on the couch. The curtains were still drawn close so the room was a bit dim. She couldn't make out who was sitting on the couch. She took a step closer.

"Oh… It's Ruka. Better get out of here before he wakes up." Hotaru said as she started to go to the opposite direction.

_Wakes up? _Hotaru stopped walking._ Oh yeah! Now I remember. He has to make sure that he's the first one Mikan sees after drinking the potion. _

Hotaru walked towards the couch again and waked Ruka.

"Hey! Wake up!" she said as she shook Ruka violently. "WAKE UP!"

Ruka gave a little moan but kept on sleeping.

Hotaru's right eyebrow twitch again. _Wake up you stupid fool!_

Hotaru looked around and spotted a glass of water on the table. She grabbed the glass and quickly splashed Ruka with water.

Ruka woke up with a start. "What? What?"

"You have wake up dummy! We have to go to Mikan's room before she wakes up." Hotaru said as he pulled Ruka up and started pulling him as they walked towards the stairs.

"Excuse me, miss, but do I know you?" Ruka asked confused.

Hotaru stopped walking and quickly turned around. She stared at Ruka for awhile. Ruka stared back at him. Hotaru couldn't even begin describe Ruka's expression. He was disoriented when he woke up. Then he was confused when she was dragging him towards the stairs. And now.. now that they are staring at each other. He looked..

_Dazed. What is this dummy being dazed for?_

"What are you talking about? I'm Hotaru."

Ruka blushed upon hearing her say her name.

"Hotaru. What a beautiful name." Ruka said. "I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"You're name is beautiful." Ruka said as he blushed.

_What? Did he just say what I think he said. _Hotaru shook her head trying to convince herself she heard Ruka wrong.

"Stop fooling around Ruka. We have to hurry." Hotaru said as she went back to dragging Ruka towards the stairs. "I forgot to tell you how the potion works."

"Potion?" Ruka repeated. "What potion?"

"The love potion dummy." Hotaru answered with a hint of irritation in her voice. "The one you asked me to make."

"I asked you to make something for me?" Ruka asked.

"Stop acting stupid Ruka. Are you still half – asleep or something?" Hotaru said. "You asked me to make a potion because you wanted to make Mikan fall in love in you. You kept bugging me to these past few months about it. You won't even give it a rest."

"I wanted someone to fall in love with me?"Ruka asked again.

Hotaru stopped climbing up the stairs and faced Ruka once more. She slapped Ruka's forehead.

"Stop doing that! It's getting irritating. Wake up!" Hotaru said.

"What exactly am I doing?" Ruka said.

"Acting stupid." Hotaru answered as they began to climb once more. "Anyways, in case you're still asleep, let me brief you on what you seem to have forgotten. You are Ruka Nogi and I'm Hotaru Imai. We're studying in an exclusive boarding school called Alice Academy. Only gifted children on different fields are accepted here. We've been classmates since fourth grade. And since fourth grade, you fancied yourself in love with my best friend Mikan Sakura. You have a best friend. Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume and Mikan are always fighting so you didn't really saw Natsume as a treat. But during the start of freshman year, you noticed that Natsume liked Mikan and Mikan seems to like Natsume as well."

"Is that so?" Ruka said as he stumbled on a step.

"I said stop acting like a dummy. Do you want me to hit you again?"

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

Hotaru turned around and glared at Ruka. Ruka's eyes snapped shut as he braced himself for the incoming smack from Hotaru. It didn't come. Instead, Hotaru continued climbing and went on the brief summary of Ruka's life.

"Anyways, you couldn't bear the though of Mikan and Natsume dating so you started to get desperate. You don't want to feel left out so you started this absurd plot of trying to make Mikan fall in love with you." Hotaru said as they got on the third floor landing and walked along the hallway.

"You tried being the sweet friend but that didn't work. You dropped hints here and there but that didn't work either. Well, it's a given since Mikan is really dense. So when you finally realized that doing things your way wouldn't work, you tried making love potions and each time you try, you fail." Hotaru said. "I took pity on you and I decided to help you. I made a love potion in my lab and gave it to you just yesterday."

Ruka's frowned. "I think I remember something like that. Give me a minute."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "So were you able to give her the potion last night?"

"I think so.. Is Mikan the cute girl with the brown curly hair?" Ruka said.

"Yes." Hotaru said with more irritation in her voice. "The potion is disguised as a coke. Do you remember giving her coke last night."

"Yes. But I think the potion didn't work. She didn't have any sort of reactions after drinking it."

"Well yes, that's because it takes some time before it takes effects. Usually 8 – 12 hours. I put some sedatives on that potion so it will make the person who drank it sleepy. When that person wakes up, he falls in love with the first person he sees."

"I see." Ruka said as they stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. He glanced at Hotaru's face and watched her as she explained more things about the potion.

"I made it that way as a safety precaution. We wouldn't want people falling in love with the wrong person right. So.., assuming you did give Mikan the potion last night it only follows that you need to be the first person she sees when she wakes up. We wouldn't want Natsume to be that person. So, before anything else, let's get you inside Mikan's room" Hotaru said as she opened the door.

Hotaru peeked carefully inside the room and saw that nobody was there except Mikan who was sleeping soundly on her bed.

"Okay. Good. Now's your chance. Go in." Hotaru said as she stepped aside to let Ruka passed.

When Ruka didn't make any movement, Hotaru felt more irritated than ever.

"Ruka look if you're not going to - Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Ruka inquired.

Hotaru stepped back to put more space between him and Ruka. When she looked up at him, he had this dazed expression again. He was looking at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. And what was worse, he was looking at her with much intensity, it made her heart jump.

Hotaru cleared her throat. "Nothing. Go inside. Wake Mikan up. Make sure she sees your face."

"Okay." Ruka said.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Hotaru said as she closed the door. She leaned back on the door and took a deep breath.

_What is with Ruka today? Why was he looking at me like that? Something weird is going on here._


	5. Chapter 4: Ruka's POV

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I have to do this every single chapter (or sub – chapter)… Oh well if I must… I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice or any of the characters mentioned in this story (Though sometimes I wish it is… ^^,

**NOTE:** Okay, I was proof-reading the previous chapter and I realized I wasn't satisfied with the Ruka reaction. Since he drank the potion and is "supposedly" in love with Hotaru now, I figured it would be interesting to show what Ruka felt or how he saw things the morning he fell in love with Hotaru because of the potion. The events and happenings in this subchapter are basically the same as chapter 4 only it is told using Ruka's point of view. Tell me what you think! I appreciate the comments. By the way, to those who reviewed my story, thanks so much! To **cutecolourgirl** and **The MangaReader**, this sub – chapter is for you. ^-^

**WARNING:** Cheesiness up ahead (If you are a reader who does not like cheesy scenes, disregard this) I tried my best to not make it that cheesy. Enjoy!

**Sub Chapter: **

**Ruka's POV **

**The Morning He Woke Up after he Unknowingly Drank the Love Potion**

"Hey! Wake up!" someone said as they shook me violently. "WAKE UP!"

_Who is it? Five more minutes. My head kind of hurts. I want to sleep more. Stop shaking me. You'll make my headache worst._

I gave a little moan in hopes that whoever is disturbing my sleep will give up and leave me be.

Whoever was trying to wake me up stopped. I smiled a little as a I try to find a more comfortable position. My neck is hurting a bit too. Stiff neck?

All of a sudden, splash of water came.

"What? What?" I cried as I sat straight up.

_Ugh. I think some water went inside my nose._ I blew my nose in hopes of letting the water go out.

"You have wake up dummy! We have to go to Mikan's room before she wakes up." she said as she pulled me up and started pulling me as we walk towards the stairs.

_Who is this girl? Did she just splash me with water? She didn't even apologize and now she's dragging me. What is with this girl._

I looked at her as she continued to drag me. She was wearing a white dress. She was had black hair. It was straight. It was plain really but the more I look at her hair, the more I felt intrigued. She was also tall and a bit thin…. _What's the word?_ Slender. Her complexion was also a bit pale. She isn't really my type of girl, I think I like cute little petite ones with brown hair but somehow, this girl… is different. She makes me feel… interested.

"Excuse me, miss, but do I know you?" I asked confused.

She stopped walking and quickly turned around. I got to see her face. She was… she was…

_Beautiful._

I stood frozen as she stared back at me. I was transfixed. The air didn't rush from my body, rather, it seemed to slowly escape until there was nothing left. I just stood there. My eyes can't seem leave her face. It felt as if her bright purple eyes seem to see right through me. I stood there and all I think about was –

_I am ruined._

Ruined for all the other women… the intensity of this emotion, this overwhelming feeling of rightness. In my seventeen years of existence I have never felt like anything like this before. It felt like I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Her right eyebrow twitched as she took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about? I'm Hotaru." she said.

I caught my breath as I heard her say her name. I think I blushed.

"Hotaru. _What a beautiful name._" Ruka said. "I'm Ruka. Ruka Nogi."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

_Ooops! Did I just say that out loud? Oh what the heck!_

"You're name is beautiful." I said as I blushed.

"Stop fooling around Ruka. We have to hurry." she said as she went back to dragging me up the stairs. "I forgot to tell you how the potion works."

"Potion?" I repeated. "What potion?"

"The love potion dummy." Hotaru answered with a hint of irritation in her voice. "The one you asked me to make."

"I asked you to make something for me?" I asked.

_I think I remember something about that. It's a bit hazy though. Did I wack my head last night? I remember there's some sort of party. It's fuzzy._

"Stop acting stupid Ruka. Are you still half – asleep or something?" Hotaru said. "You asked me to make a potion because you wanted to make Mikan fall in love in you. You kept bugging me to these past few months about it. You won't even give it a rest."

_Mikan? _

"I wanted someone to fall in love with me?" I asked again.

A petite girl with curly brown hair suddenly my mind. _Is that Mikan?_

She suddenly stopped climbing the stairs I stumbled. She faced me once more and to my surprise, she slapped my forehead.

_This girl!_

"Stop doing that! It's getting irritating. Wake up!" Hotaru said.

"What exactly am I doing?" I asked as I rubbed the spot where she slapped me. That's going to bruise.

"Acting stupid." Hotaru answered as they began to climb once more. "Anyways, in case you're still asleep, let me brief you on what you seem to have forgotten. You are Ruka Nogi and I'm Hotaru Imai. We're studying in an exclusive boarding school called Alice Academy. Only gifted children on different fields are accepted here. We've been classmates since fourth grade. And since fourth grade, you fancied yourself in love with my best friend Mikan Sakura. You have a best friend. Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume and Mikan are always fighting so you didn't really saw Natsume as a treat. But during the start of freshman year, you noticed that Natsume liked Mikan and Mikan seems to like Natsume as well."

"Is that so?" Ruka said as I stumbled on another step.

"I said stop acting like a dummy. Do you want me to hit you again?"

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

She turned around again and glared at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for another hit.

_Oh man! Who knew liking a girl could be this dangerous. _

I waited to be smack again. It didn't come. Instead, we continued climbing and she went on and gave me a short summary of my life. I only gave her half an ear. I was listening but I was too distracted to really take in what she was saying. She moved nimbly. I could see her feet inside her sandals.

_Such tiny toes._ I blushed as I realized how perverted that sounded like._ Argh! What's happening to me?_

"Anyways, you couldn't bear the though of Mikan and Natsume dating so you started to get desperate. You don't want to feel left out so you started this absurd plot of trying to make Mikan fall in love with you." she continued as we reached the third floor landing.

I tried to focused on something else aside from her toes. Her shoulders caught my eye. The dress she was wearing wasn't really revealing. It was conservative actually but it doesn't have any sleeves so her milky white shoulders were exposed to me. I was mesmerized on how the muscles on her arms worked as she continued to drag me to wherever we were going.

_Aarghh! What is happening to me! When did I become such a pervert! Stop it Ruka! Stop it!_

I stopped focusing on different parts of her body and focused on what she was saying instead.

"I took pity on you and I decided to help you. I made a love potion in my lab and gave it to you just yesterday."

I frowned as I remember I glimpse of the events she just mentioned. "I think I remember something like that. Give me a minute."

_Hmmm.. that's right. We were in a laboratory. She was there. We were talking. She handed me a bottle… a bottle of coke._

She rolled eyes. "So were you able to give her the potion last night?"

"I think so.. Is Mikan the cute girl with the brown curly hair?" Ruka said.

_That's right. There was a party last night. I was nervous. I was anxious about something. Mikan… the girl with the curly brown hair. I think I need to give her something… Hmmm… Oh yeah, the coke. The potion that Hotaru was talking about. Is that it? I gave Mikan a bottle of coke. I remember her drinking it. But is there anything that's supposed to happen after that? _

"Yes." Hotaru said with more irritation in her voice. "The potion is disguised as a coke. Do you remember giving her coke last night."

"Yes. But I think the potion didn't work. She didn't have any sort of reactions after drinking it."

"Well yes, that's because it takes some time before it takes effects. Usually 8 – 12 hours. I put some sedatives on that potion so it will make the person who drank it sleepy. When that person wakes up, he falls in love with the first person he sees."

"I see." I said as we stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. I glanced back at Hotaru's face as she explained more things about the potion. Like before, I listened to her but I couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. I felt really giddy inside. Studying her face makes my breath stop.

She opened the door and peeked inside the room.

I heard her say something but I didn't quite catch it. I was too busy looking at her. I know I should be doing something. Something in response to what she said. But I couldn't make myself move. It's like looking at her face was enough.

She gave a sigh of irritation.

"Ruka look if you're not going to - Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

She stepped back. Probably to put more space between me and her. Well, who could blame her. I was staring at her like a maniac. If I was her I would run as fast as I could. I know I should stop staring but my eyes are glued to her.

_Did I eat something last night? I have never seen her and felt like this before. I know just yesterday, she was just a friend. How come it changed everything today? Oh what the heck? Thinking about this is just making my head spin. Maybe seeing this Mikan girl can help me patch up the fuzzy memories I can't seem to remember._

A slight blushed appeared on her cheeks. I smiled. I couldn't help it.

She cleared her throat. "Nothing. Go inside. Wake Mikan up. Make sure she sees your face."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Hotaru said as she closed the door.

_Okay. _I said to myself as I took a step forward towards the sleeping figure on the bed.

_Here goes nothing._

So? What do you guys think? Is it too cheesy? I really appreciate it if you comment on this sub-chapter. You see I have this new story in my mind and I am currently thinking of writing it using the first person point of view like what I did here. Anyway, for those readers who did not like the cheesiness of this subchapter, you can disregard this and move on to the next chapter. I think the story can exist without this subchapter. Anyhoo, thanks for reading.~ KAIDO =^-^=


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not Gakuen Alice or any of its characters mentioned in this story. (This story is mine though. ^^,)

**Chapter 5:**

**NO THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!**

"Okay, so just remember if you miss me too much, you have my home number. You can call me anytime you want." Mikan said as she put on her backpack. "Okay Hotaru?"

"Yes, yes. I know. You told me several times." Hotaru said as she handed Mikan her other suitcase.

"Oh Hotaru! I don't understand why you have to stay here over the summer. You could have gone home with me. We will have so much fun. I have a list of all the things I wanted to do with you this summer: go swimming, go batting practice, watch fireworks, catch cicadas, go to the summer festival, catch goldfish, go to karaoke-"

"Do homework." Hotaru supplied.

"Do homework, eat candy apples…" Mikan stopped. "Hey! That wasn't part of my list."

"Well it should be. Remember, we have tons of homework to be submitted after the summer break ends."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Mikan said. "Now that you mention it, how will I ever survive doing all the homework without you? Oh life is so cruel!"

"Don't be a drama queen, Mikan. Just do it. And if you need help, I'm just a call away."

"Okay."

Mikan and Hotaru reached the gate. Mikan already called a taxi to pick her up and to drive her to the airport but it wasn't there yet. Mikan sat on one of the stairs by the landing and put placed her chin on her palms as she waited. Hotaru has stared at Mikan. She has been curious since this morning.

_What happened when I left them? Is she in love with Ruka yet? Did my potion work?_

"So… did you say goodbye to Natsume yet?"

"Hmm… yeah. I think. If you can call that goodbye."

Hotaru sat beside Mikan. "What do you mean?"

"Well… how do I say this? This morning was a whirlwind for me. I woke up and Ruka was in my room."

Hotaru thought for sure her heart skipped a beat as she heard Ruka's name.

"And?" she asked trying to hide curiosity in her voice.

"And then we talked and Natsume barged in without even knocking. Can you believe it? He came in without even knocking. What if I as undressed? Could you imagine how that would be like? Stupid Natsume!" Mikan continued.

"Mikan."

"Oh right, sorry. Anyways, he barged into my room. Grabbed my phone and saved his number. He even put his number in speed dial number 1. And he said he's expecting me to call him tonight! As if I would call that jerk!" Mikan said.

"Is that all? What did you and Ruka talked about?" Hotaru asked.

"Hmmm.. Come to think of it. Ruka was acting a bit weird."

"What do mean?"

**FLASHBACK**

**MORNING AFTER THE PARTY**

Mikan blinked the last traces of sleep away from her eyes. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She lazily sat up and was surprised to see Ruka standing by her bed.

"Ruka!" Mikan scampered as she tried to cover herself with her blanket.

"Uhm… Hey!" Ruka said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Hotaru said that I should make sure you see me when you wake up."

"O… kay." Mikan said. "I see you now. Is there something that's supposed to happen?"

"Uh… I'm not sure… do you feel anything? Towards… me… in particular." Ruka asked hesitantly.

Mikan smiled a bit. "Uhm… I… like you. Don't get me wrong, not like the like "LIKE" but more of the like 'like'."

Ruka stared at Mikan, confusion written all over his face. Ruka raised an eyebrow and gave Mikan a questioning look.

"Oh come on! You know. "Like" as friends. I like you as my friend." Mikan said. "You know. I think you're really a good person. I mean, you are Natsume's best friend so that must make you an amazing person."

"Uhm… Listen. I think I ate something funny last night or maybe hit my head or something. I can't seem to remember everything that happened last night and the last few days..." Ruka said. "Do you think… perhaps, you can answer some of my questions?"

"Okay. Ask away." Mikan said.

Before Ruka can proceed with his questions, Natsume barged inside the room. He stopped as he saw Ruka. He looked at Ruka, then Mikan, then back at Ruka.

"Ruka. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Natsume asked.

"None of your business. The question is Natsume, what are you doing here?" Mikan said.

Natsume didn't answer. He went straight towards Mikan's bedside table. He grabbed her phone and began pressing the keypad.

"He-Hey! That's mine! What do you think you're doing?" Mikan said as she got up from her bed. She tried to grab her phone but Natsume quickly extended his arms above his head and continued what he was doing. Since Mikan was a head and a half shorter than Natsume is, she couldn't reach her phone.

"Relax, polka dots. I'm not doing anything funny with your phone." Natsume said.

"Then- what- exactly- are - you - doing?" Mikan said in between jumps.

"Here." Natsume said as he handed Mikan's phone to her. "I figured that since it's summer break and all, I know for sure that you will miss me. I saved my number in your phone."

"Wh-what?" Mikan exclaimed, a blush running across her cheeks.

"And in case you don't know how to use your own phone, I am in speed dial number one. I expect a call from you tonight." Natsume said as he headed back toward the door.

"You- you jerk! What makes you think I will actually call you." Mikan stammered.

"9 o'clock is a good time to call." Natsume said as he stepped outside the room.

"As if! You big headed jerk!" Mikan said.

"Not a second late!" Natsume called out from the hallway.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at the door.

"Uh… okay. I guess I should be going then." Ruka said as he started for the door. "I understand that you need to get ready."

"Wait, don't you need to ask me a few questions?" Mikan said.

"Actually, it's fine. I think I'll remember it eventually." Ruka smiled and then went out of the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's it?" Hotaru asked. She couldn't believe her ears. _Ruka just stood there and did nothing as Natsume made a move on Mikan? That's so unlike him._

"Uhm, yeah." Mikan said. "Is there anything that's supposed to happen?"

"No." Hotaru said. "I mean yes. When you saw Ruka, did you feel anything weird? Like you preferred him more or like you saw him differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um… how do I say this? Hmmm… Like you like him… or like you feel like you're seeing him for the first time, like love at first sight."

Mikan laugh.

"Oh Hotaru! Are you and Ruka playing a joke on me? He asked me something like that this morning." Mikan said. "No. I didn't feel anything like what you have just mentioned."

"I see." Hotaru said.

"Ruka's my friend. I like him. The same way I like you. Hmmm… no, like the way I like you. You're my best friend." Mikan said. "I like him but on a different level."

"Are you certain that you don't fell anything else towards him?" Hotaru asked.

_Hmmm… This is weird… was my research wrong then?_

"Yes." Mikan giggled. "Why the sudden interest in Ruka?"

BEEP. BEEP.

Before Hotaru can answer, a yellow taxi pulled up into the driveway.

"Oh! That's my ride." Mikan said as she stood up and started gathering her things. Hotaru helped Mikan load her baggage in the taxi's trunk.

"Be careful." Hotaru said.

"Oh Hotaru! I'm going to miss you so much!" Mikan exclaimed as she hugged, tears brimming her eyes.

"There, there, like I said. I am only one phone call away."Hotaru said.

"Sniff. Okay." Mikan said as she let go of Hotaru.

Mikan got in the taxi and rolled the windows down.

"I promise to write letters everyday."

"Like I said Mikan, you can just call me. No need to waste paper." Hotaru said, her right eyebrow twitching. "You can call me tonight if you want."

"Oh… Okay." Mikan said.

"What?"

"I was just thinking… I'll call you tomorrow instead. After all, Natsume did make it clear that I should call him tonight." Mikan blushed.

Hotaru just smiled. "Okay. Good luck with that."

Mikan smiled back and rolled the windows back in place. The taxi driver started the car and drove off the driveway. Hotaru watched as Mikan's taxi disappeared into a curb by the street.

"Oh well, I guess it's back to drawing board for me this summer." Hotaru said as she started her way back to the dormitories. She kept her head down as she continued to walk, lost deep in her thoughts.

_I don't understand. My research was perfect. I guess my only mistake is that I didn't have time to test it. Stupid Ruka! This is all his fault! If he did not rush me, my research would be perfect and I could have sold the potion. I could have made tons of money by now. Stupid! Animal boy who only thinks of animals and Mikan! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-_

Hotaru stopped her tracks as she saw a pair of shoes blocking her path. She looked up and saw that those shoes belonged to the person who had invaded her thoughts just a while ago.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked as she stepped around Ruka and continued walking.

"Uh— do you mind if I walk with you?" Ruka asked as he followed Hotaru.

"Yes I mind. I need to think." Hotaru said.

"Right… Anyway, I was just curious. What are you up to this summer?"

"I need to work on that potion. It seems that it didn't work. Unless you messed up."

"I swear I gave Mikan that potion. Cross my heart." Ruka said.

"Okay. You said it a dozen times already."

"So… I was wondering… do you think I could help you out with this research of yours over the summer?" Ruka said as he tried to hide his blush. "I— I mean, I don't have anything to do much and Natsume has his thing so…"

Hotaru stopped walking just as they reached the entrance to the dormitories. Her face scrunched up into a frown.

_This is definitely weird. _Hotaru said to herself.

"Are you saying you want to hang out with me over the summer?"

"Y-Yes." Ruka stammered. "Only if that's okay with you."

"No thank you." Hotaru said as she turned her back to Ruka and quickly headed inside.

"But… but…" Ruka said

"I work alone." Hotaru said as she disappeared into the hallway and left Ruka alone, speechless.

A few minutes later, when Hotaru is in the safety of her room, she peeked out the window and saw that Ruka is still by the dormitory entrance. He was walking back and forth, occasionally kicking some pebbles out of the way. He seems to be arguing to himself about something.

Hotaru could still feel her heart beating faster than normal. Ruka's question caught her off – guard. This was the first time Ruka has showed any interest in her… well, maybe aside from the times, she deliberately went out of her way to tease him. This is the first time where in he noticed her all on his own. Was he waiting for her on that walkway when she bumped into him earlier? Did he really want to spend time with her this summer? As possible answers to these questions entered her mind, her heart began to beat faster than normal.

"No no no no no no no!" Hotaru said as she shook her head. "That is impossible. Simply impossible. He likes Mikan! Don't get your hopes up! He was just probably bothered by the potion or something. It's not me. He is not interested in me. He likes Mikan. He likes Mikan. Don't let your heart play tricks on you Hotaru. He likes Mikan."

As Hotaru repeated this mantra over and over again, she cannot deny that a tiny part of her wanted her suspicions to be true. She wanted to believe that Ruka Nogi, after 3 years of ignoring her secret feelings for him, is finally showing some interest in her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, I know. Nothing much happened. I was a bit distracted with this new pairing in Het Huis Anubis (Jerome x Mara). I am currently laying out the plot for a fanfic using them as characters. But! I promise that in the next chapter, I would try my best to spice things up. After all, summer already begun, Ruka and Hotaru are alone with no one to disturb them! Hihihihihi!


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6:**

**Stop it! You're Creeping me Out!**

_And the imperial votaress passed on, _

_In maiden meditation, fancy – free, _

_Yet marked I where the bolt of Cupid fell:_

_It fell upon a little western flower. _

_Before milk – white. now purple with love's wound_

_And maidens call it Love – in – idleness. _

Hotaru looked up from her book just in time to see Ruka peek from behind one of the shelves. It has been a week since Mikan and the others left to stay with their families over the summer holidays. It has been a week since Ruka asked Hotaru if they could hang out together over the summer. And yes, it has been a week since Hotaru started avoiding Ruka.

Hotaru decided that it is probably for the best. Hanging out with Ruka only means trouble. The feelings, she desperately tried to hide, could surface and develop into something else deeper. Ever since middle school, Hotaru has started liking Ruka. She had always liked him. But it was only then that Hotaru realized her preference for Ruka was much more than being plain old friends. Thinking back, perhaps that's only explanation why Hotaru always pulls pranks on Ruka or blackmails him to do her bidding. If she doesn't do these things, Ruka would not spend time to even glance at her. Hotaru knows from the very beginning, Ruka's heart already belongs to someone else. Mikan. Hotaru also knows that Ruka's thoughts are always filled with Mikan that there's no space for her.

She really can't complain. Mikan's her friend and Hotaru loves her to death. This is the reason why she thought it best to ignore her feelings for Ruka. To associate the fast beating of her heart, the blushing, and the feeling of being flustered whenever Ruka's near to some bodily malfunction. She tried to explain her feelings in a scientific way. And through this, she was able to control and ignore her emotions… up until now.

For the past week, Hotaru tried her best to avoid Ruka. She thought it was going to be easy. After all, it's a big school. There's like a ten to one possibility of them meeting up and being in the same building, what more the same room. But to her dismay, everywhere she went, Ruka would turn up. And today was no exception.

Hotaru has been in the library reading another Shakespeare book since this morning. She was already half-way through when she noticed a shadow lurking behind one of the shelves. At first she thought it was it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. But then, after a few minutes, she felt like someone was watching her. She looked up from her book just in time to see a lock of blonde hair disappear back to the shadows of the shelves.

_Oh no not again..._ Hotaru said to herself. _Well, if he wants to stay there, I don't care. I will just read my book in peace. _

Ten minutes later, Ruka emerged from the shelf with a book in hand. He chose a seat three tables across from where Hotaru was seating. He opened the book and started to read. Every now and then, Hotaru caught Ruka looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

_This jerk is creeping me out! Why does he keep looking at me?_

Hotaru sighed. She tried to concentrate once again on the book she was reading.

_Now where was I? Oh yes, Oberon was talking to Puck about the love flower. This story is just as silly as Romeo and Juliet. Can't Helena see that Demetrius is just a two – timing jerk? If I was her, I'd go and move on to another guy. _

Hotaru felt another uneasy once again. She looked up from her book just in time to see Ruka look away. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She put down her book and decided to wait for Ruka to look at her again. Ten seconds later, Ruka looked up from his book. He was startled to find that Hotaru was staring back at him. Hotaru raised an eyebrow as she waited for Ruka to say anything.

Ruka blushed and then looked away. He covered his face with the book he was holding. Every once in awhile, Hotaru caught Ruka trying to peek at her over his book.

_I had enough of this!_

Hotaru stood up and briskly walked over to Ruka.

"Ruka."

"Ho-Hotaru!" Ruka stammered. "Fancy meeting you in the library, of all the places."

"Stop it Ruka. You were never a good liar." Hotaru said. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm… reading?" Ruka said as he showed Hotaru the book he was reading.

"Right. You're reading a book upside down. I didn't know that was one of your many talents." Hotaru said.

Ruka glanced at the book and found that it was indeed upside down.

"A-hahahahaha!" Ruka laughed nervously. "Well, who cares about anyway. How about you? What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. How about you? What are you up to?" Hotaru said. "Or… to say the least, why are you following me?"

"Wh-What are you talking about? Me? Follow you?" Ruka said. "That's silly."

Hotaru's right eyebrow twitched.

"Okay. Okay." Ruka said. "Maybe I was following you."

"And I why is that?" Hotaru said.

Ruka looked at Hotaru first before answering. He hesitated.

"Ruka." Hotaru said.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look, I just woke up one day and saw how beautiful you are. I don't understand it myself but I feel like I need to be near you. You're everywhere I look, in my room, in the hallway, on the porch. I feel like I'm going crazy." Ruka said. "I always feel this urge to see you and be near you. I really understand what's going on."

Ruka blushed when he realized what he just said. He took a deep breath and then slowly turned his head to face Hotaru. He found her staring back at her with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Uhmm… aren't you going to say anything?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru blinked and snapped out of her daze. She quickly grabbed the book on the table and smacked Ruka's face. She hit him so hard that he fell of his chair.

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Ruka shouted.

"WELL YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT! STOP IT!" Hotaru shouted back.

Ruka opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Stop it!" Hotaru said breathing hard. "Please stop it."

Ruka stood up and reach out for Hotaru. Just as he was about to touch Hotaru's hand, she took a step backward.

"Hotaru…" Ruka began.

"No…" Hotaru said as she took another step backward.

"I…" Ruka started.

"Stay away from me." Hotaru said.

And with that she left Ruka standing in the library, feeling more confused than ever.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters mentioned in this story

**Note:** Hi guys, sorry for the late update, my internet connection has been on and off these past few days…This story is half-way through… I'm also starting a new story using the character Jerome Clarke from the Nickelodeon's Hit series House of Anubis. I hope you will support that too (when I upload it). Again, many thanks for the reviews and the reads. ^^,

**Chapter 7:**

**Accidents Happen**

_Look, I just woke up one day and saw how beautiful you are._

Hotaru stirred the green liquid in the Erlenmeyer flask absent – mindedly. She was in her laboratory the next day trying to recreate the love potion.

_I don't understand it myself but I feel like I need to be near you._

She set the flask carefully on a tripod. She opened a Bunsen burner and put it directly below the flask. She watched the liquid as it turned yellow and bubbled slowly.

_You're everywhere I look, in my room, in the hallway, on the porch._

She looked at the liquid closely and tapped her pen against her clipboard. Two minutes later, the liquid inside the flask, bubbled vigorously and changed its color to orange.

_I feel like I'm going crazy._

Hotaru jot down some notes into her clipboard. She took another bottle from the table and opened it. Then she took a dropper and squeezed the rubber part to get some of the liquid from the bottle into the dropper.

_I always feel this urge to see you and be near you._

Hotaru shook her head and tried to banish Ruka's words her head.

"Concentrate Hotaru!" she whispered. "This is the critical part. You don't want this blowing up on you, do you now?"

She took a deep breath and put the dropper above the bubbling potion on the burner.

"No more than five drops." she muttered under her breath.

She carefully eased some pressure off the rubber and allowed a drop of liquid to drop.

"One." she counted.

Two more drops went into the flask.

"Two, three" she continued.

She eased more pressure. Another drop fell into the flask.

"Four." Hotaru whispered.

_I really don't understand what's going on._

Hotaru looked up from the flask as she again remembered what Ruka said. Hotaru felt really scared and anxious upon hearing Ruka's so – called confession that she lashed out at him. It was the first time Ruka talked to her like that so she didn't really know how to deal with it. When Hotaru went back to the safety of her room, she admitted that she should have dealt with Ruka with more composure. True, Ruka had never acted that way before but it certainly wasn't the first time that somebody confessed to her as well. Turning him down should be easy.

_It was easy with the other guys, why should Ruka be any different. He is also 'just' a guy, right? _Hotaru told herself.

"I guess I should apologize when I see him." she whispered as she eased more pressure from the dropper.

"Four, five." she counted as two drops entered the flask.

She left the flask on the table and emptied the rest of the contents of the dropper on the sink. When she returned, the liquid in the flask turned to black was boiling.

"This is a new reaction." she whispered as she quickly picked up her clipboard and began to take down more notes. A few seconds later, the black liquid began to rise and bubble. After awhile, the liquid started to overflow.

"Oh no." Hotaru said.

She tried to grab the flask before any of the liquid reached the fire but it was too late.

BOOM.

Smoke and the smell of sulphur filled the air. Hotaru covered her nose with the sleeve of her labcoat as she tried to make sense of what is happening around her. She looked around but smoke was making it hard to see. A few moments later, the sprinkler system went off. Hotaru took cover under one of the tables to avoid getting wet but the smoke was starting to thicken. She could also smell something burning.

"I need to open the windows." she said as she crawled towards the windows.

She managed to open the windows. She coughed and managed to gasp down lungfuls of air. She looked around; to her dismay she couldn't use the window to get out. Her science laboratory was on the fifth floor on the east side of the school. The dormitories were on the other side.

"Just my luck." Hotaru said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that she was using earlier was still burning even though all the sprinklers in the room were spraying water everywhere.

Hotaru slapped her forehead as she remembered the dozens of flammable chemicals that was on that table while she was trying to recreate her potion. She slapped her forehead again as she remembered that she put six drops instead of five drops.

"Stupid Ruka! This is all your fault." she said between coughs. " I need to do something before I die of suffocation."

Hotaru quickly took off her lab coat and headed for the sink. She opened the faucet and made sure that her coat was wet. Before putting it on, she ripped one of its sleeves and tied it around her nose.

Then through the smoke, she started to look for an extinguisher. She knows her laboratory like the back of her hand so it didn't take her a long time to find what she was look for.

She quickly took it off the rack and moved towards the table that was on fire. The fire was getting bigger and bigger by the moment and the more she got close to it, the more hot she felt. She took her place a considerable distance from the table and started to pull the pin.

She tugged and tugged.

"It's stuck!" Hotaru yelled in frustration. She tugged once more but the pin would not budge. Tears started to run down her cheek because of the smoke and the heat.

Hotaru was about to cry out in frustration once again when two very powerful arms pulled the extinguisher from her arms. Before she knew it, the fire was being doused by a spray of white foam.

Some of the smoke entered her mouth and she coughed. She squinted as she tried to see who helped her. But the smoke was very thick and she already inhaled plenty.

"This is bad." she muttered as her vision began to blur.

She can fell herself falling and her consciousness slipping away. Before she totally fainted, she felt someone caught her. She struggled to keep her eyes open just in time to see Ruka's worried face looking down at her.

"Hotaru!" he yelled. "Hotaru!"

"Ruka." she managed to whisper before passing out.


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. ^^,

**Chapter 8:**

**One Week Contract**

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as she tried to re-orient herself. She groaned. Her body ached all over and her throat felt dry. It took her a full minute to realize that she wasn't in her room. She struggled to sit up but she felt weak so she slumped back to the bed.

"Please don't strain yourself." a voice said.

Hotaru glanced about in the room and saw Ruka sitting by the table at the far side of the room.

"What happened?" Hotaru said. "How long have I been out?"

"Hmmm… mostly just the night. There was an accident in your laboratory. You fainted. I think you inhaled too much smoke. Don't worry, I asked the school physician to take a look at you. He said you'll be fine after resting." Ruka said walking over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My body hurts a bit." she answered.

"Well, that may be the side effects of the medicine the doctor gave you last night."

"Where am I?"

"In my room."

Hotaru blushed and quickly sat up. "Why am I in your room?"

"Relax. I didn't do anything to you. I brought you to your room but it was locked and I really don't want to go through your pockets so I just brought you here instead. I figured that would be the lesser of two evils."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and muttered under breath.

"Why were you in my lab yesterday? You weren't following me by any chance are you?" Hotaru said her eyes narrowing into slits.

Ruka quickly looked away and scratched his head. "Hmmm… Why was I there?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." Hotaru said quietly.

"Yes you did." Ruka smiled. "But I didn't promise that I would do that, did I?"

Hotaru sighed. "Well I'm glad you didn't. Thank you."

Ruka grinned at her.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"That's it? Just thank you?" Ruka said.

"Well, isn't that what you say when somebody does something nice for you?" Hotaru said, her right eyebrow starting to twitch.

"Well yes… but I did save your life despite your cruel lashing out on me the other day." Ruka said dramatically. "What you said was really hurtful, you know."

Hotaru just rolled her eyes in response.

"And… not to mention you almost destroyed your laboratory and burned the whole science building down." Ruka continued.

"Spit it out. What do you want?" Hotaru said exasperatedly.

Ruka smiled wickedly at her. She literally shuddered as Ruka slowly leaned towards her. Hotaru backed away but Ruka kept following her. He stopped when his face was only an inch away from her. He was very close that Hotaru could feel his minty breath on her face. She looked down as she tried her best to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"A week of your life." he whispered.

Hotaru stared at him for a while and didn't say anything. After awhile, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I think I was hallucinating or something. I though you said 'a week of my life'. What did you say again?"

Ruka chuckled and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked confused.

"You weren't hallucinating. That was what I said." Ruka said.

"Eh? I think I don't understand what you mean." Hotaru said. "How do I give you one week of my life?"

"It's simple. You just have to spend time with me…. for one whole week." Ruka grinned.

"You mean like a slave waiting for you hand in foot? If so, no way!" Hotaru protested.

"No. Not like a slave. I just want you to spend time with me. You don't have to do anything, just go where I want to go. That's all."

_But that would mean spending time with you alone. Stupid! That's the last thing I want to do right now._ Hotaru said to herself, her heart hammering inside her chest.

"No. I'll give you a thank you gift instead. That's easier." Hotaru said as she got out of bed and started to put on her shoes.

"But I saved your life! A week is hardly even making a dent of the time that could have been lost if ever you died." Ruka said.

"I don't care. I'll save your life in the future then. Call me whenever you're in a life threatening situation." Hotaru said as she started towards the door.

"W-Wait a minute." Ruka said as he blocked Hotaru's way.

"Get out of my way or I swear I'll hit you." Hotaru said as she slapped Ruka's head.

"Ow!" Ruka said. "That's not a warning!"

Hotaru ignored Ruka and continued on her way. She was about to go out of the room when Ruka quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You wouldn't want the teachers to know that you almost burned down the science building, would you?" Ruka said.

"What's this? Are you, by any chance, blackmailing me?" Hotaru said.

"Well… you could call it that." Ruka said as he smiled.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Hotaru said as she struggled to free herself from Ruka's grip. "You do not blackmail me. I blackmail you."

"Well… things happen once in a while. I'm sure the teachers would not be so stupid as to put this in your record but they do need to ask for compensation for the damage you have done. I'm not sure but I heard laboratory equipment is expensive." Ruka said. "But I guess, that wouldn't be a problem for you would it? I mean… you're rich and I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving the school your savings."

"All right." Hotaru said, her teeth gritted.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Ruka said mischievously.

"I said I'll do it." Hotaru hissed. "At least spending time with you won't cost me money."

"Great! Our contract starts tomorrow. Meet me by entrance of the girl's dormitory at around 11." Ruka said. "And wear something nice."

"I'll wear what I want weirdo." Hotaru said as she walked down the hallway.

Before turning around the corner, Hotaru glanced back just in time to see Ruka jumped and smiled triumphantly.

Hotaru shook her head and leaned against the wall. She waited until she heard Ruka's door close.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is bad." she whispered.

_I really don't want to spend time alone with him… Four years of ignoring and suppressing my feelings… and now… no. I can do this. I will not fall for him. Spending time does not mean falling in love. I can do this. I know I can. _

Hotaru took another deep breath and went back to her room.


End file.
